Cookie By Cuteandsweet
by Cannibalistic Oreos
Summary: ;A redux of the original "Cookie" by Cuteandsweet here on ; Seto Kaiba won't let his little brother have a cookie before bed, so Mokuba decides to get himself one without permission.


This story was written by my wonderful new friend who goes by "**cuteandsweet**"; This is just my redux. **So read the original, too! -** http:// www. fanfiction .net /s/5325340/1/Cookie ; And special thanks to her for giving me permission to post this!

**Word Count W/O Author Note: 1,297**

* * *

It was nearing nine at night, and Mokuba Kaiba was troubled. And like any 11-year-old troubled boy would do, he had hauled himself up in his bedroom to pout. He was laying across his bed, his limbs spread across to every edge of the mattress. He glared bitterly at the ceiling above him, the feeling making his blood bubble.

"It's just not fair!" he shouted aloud, kicking his legs and clenching his fists. It was a childish fit, but if he was going to be treated like a child, he saw nothing wrong with acting like one. "If I'm not allowed to have a cookie, why would Seto buy them in the first place?"

He rolled over and tugged his pillow against his chest, throwing his head down and screaming into it. _He probably wants to keep them all for himself._ His eyes watered a bit as he pouted into the down. _They aren't as unhealthy as he makes them seem. It's just flour and butter._ After a bit of grumbling, he had had enough. He rolled over to face the door and jumped to his feet, biting his lip with determination.

"That's it! I don't need my big brother's permission. All I need is my spying skills!"

With a bit of a giggle, he tip toed to the door. He slowly wrapped his fingers around the knob and turned it, only opening it as much as he needed to for his head to fit through. He started from the right side of the hallway, facing the direction of the bathroom and Seto's bedroom. No big brother there. He slowly turned to the left, keeping his eyes as far right as he could. Once he was facing the direction, he hesitantly swung his eyes forward. No Seto there, either!

He quickly slipped his entire body through the crack and threw himself against the wall, keeping his back against it as he slid along, foot to foot. He knew that the floorboards under the walls were better enforced, meaning there was less of a chance they would squeak and alert Seto. He held his tongue between his teeth in concentration, gradually sliding to the stairwell. _Yes! I'm totally in the clear now!_

He balanced on the edge of the first step, holding his hands tight around the railings. Hesitantly, he quickly peered behind him. There was still no Seto. Now with an excited grin, he quickly – but carefully – dashed down the stairs. Once at the bottom, he headed for the kitchen. Before entering, he cautiously peered in. Upon seeing the lack of people, he excitedly jumped inside, landing with his feet together.

_Now, where did he put that jar?_ he asked himself, his head turning wildly. It wasn't on the counters, and it wasn't in the pantry. The suspense was making his heart race. His brother could walk in at any minute and – _Oh!_

It was sitting above the refrigerator. It looked innocent and unaware. Mokuba rubbed his hands together with anticipation. He kept his head forward as he walked towards the fridge. Slowly, he titled his head all the way back. _How am I supposed to reach something that high?!_ His mouth stretched across his face in frustration. What was Seto thinking? An average fridge was not this big. Was he just picking something bigger than his brother to spite him?

Mokuba knew it was pointless, but he pushed himself up on his tippy toes regardless. He stretched his arms as far as he could, but he was hardly breaking half the height of the appliance. He tried hopping a few times, but he still wasn't even close. He dropped to his heels and drew in a breath, letting it out in an annoyed grunt. Trying to think of a solution, he rested his fists on his hips and looked around.

_Oh! I know what I can do!_ His face loosened into an expression of pure joy. A kitchen chair! He wrapped his hands around the edges of the chair and pulled it until his back was against the fridge. He then jumped to the other side and pushed it as far as it would go. _Yes!_ he cried again, using his arms to push himself up. He shakily reached his hands upwards again, still on his toes. _I've got it!_ He wrapped his hands around the jar, his face gleaming. He slowly brought himself back to his heels.

"_Ahem."_

_Yikes!_ The shock almost caused him to lose hold of the jar, but he somehow managed to keep it in his arms. "S-Seto!" he shouted, his eyes wide. "I-I was just...!" He searched every corner of his mind, but no reasonable excuse was in sight.

"What?" Seto asked expectantly. "You were just what?" He gave his little brother a disapproving glance.

"N-Nothing..." Mokuba lied, avoiding Seto's gaze. Mokuba's face was red in embarrassment and guilt. He peaked back at his older brother who was now holding out an expectant palm. Mokuba reluctantly passed the jar to his brother.

"It's a dirty habit to lie," Seto scolded further, now wrapping an arm securely around the jar. "Now I have to find a new place for this. One you can't get to even _with_ assistance. Now get down from there." His voice was stern and harsh, and Mokuba couldn't help but flinch at it. Seto's finger was pointing confidently at the floor. Mokuba did as he was told, jumping to the floor and looking at his feet.

"I'm sorry, big brother..." he muttered quietly, too upset to look up at his brother. Seto wrapped his free hand around the chair and returned it to the table. He then returned the jar to the top of the fridge. He would deal with it in the morning.

"You can't just eat this junk freely, especially if you have to sneak behind my back to get it. It's not healthy," Seto reminded his little brother with narrowed eyes. Mokuba kept his eyes on his feet. He let out a light sniffle and rubbed at his eyes, a tear escaping and landing on the floor.

Seto rolled his eyes, giving his brother a reluctant pout. It quickly turned upwards, still with a disinclined look beyond it. He reached upwards again, sliding the jar into his hands. He tugged the top off. It emitted a _pop!_ which quickly received the younger Kaiba's attention.

"Seto?" Mokuba sniffled, looking up at him. Seto tried to avoid his little brother's gaze, a bit embarrassed that he was so easily persuaded. He reached in, tugging out one chocolate chip cookie, and then held it out to his brother.

"Here," Seto groaned grudgingly, still avoiding his brother's gaze in a sincere humiliation. "You can have _one, _so long as there's no more sneaking behind my back."

"Really?" Mokuba shouted, a smile growing across his lips. "Thanks big brother!" His face glowed in excitement as he accepted his offered cookie. He took a bite and hummed through his chewing, completely ecstatic.

"You're welcome. Just, no more crying." Despite his rough and reluctant attitude, Seto hated the idea of his younger brother hurt, even more so the idea of him crying. He smiled a bit watching how excited his little brother was over receiving his cookie and decided to take one for himself from the jar. He held it in his teeth as he squished the lid back on and turned around, thinking about somewhere else to hide it.

Mokuba kept humming until he turned around to see his older brother was gone. He finished his cookie and licked his fingers, a proud smirk across his lips.

"_Sucker."_


End file.
